Love Conquers All, But Rope Binds Us Together
by Kira699
Summary: Catherine and Sara solve a murder by an extremely unusual technique. Catherine/Sara pairing  If you don't like it don't read any more, rated T for well, lots of things, maybe it should be rated higher but not sure. If you hate this tell me anyway.


**Love Conquers All, But Rope Binds Us Together.**

**Catherine and Sara solve a murder by an extremely unusual technique. Catherine/Sara pairing**

**If you don't like it don't read any more, rated T for well, lots of things, maybe it should be rated higher but not sure. If you hate this tell me anyway.**

**Disclaimer: If CBS ever stops producing CSI, we'll all buy it and keep it going, until then I don't it.**

Catherine had learned a few tricks of the 'trade' from one or two of her forays into Lady Heather's Domain. She had felt a passion that perhaps would be frowned on by her colleagues but to be honest she didn't care. For once in her life Lady Heather had let her, Catherine, dominate her, just to try the other side of the life she led. Only problem was, Catherine had enjoyed it far more than Lady Heather had, but it was only done as a rare treat for a special guest.

Catherine had enjoyed being the Dominatrix, but refused ever to whip anyone, that was not her scene, love was more her style and Lady Heather had shown how Catherine could use both love and eroticism without any harsh punishments. For that advice, Catherine was going to be forever thankful, but I'm not sure her partner would be.

Sara Sidle was working with Catherine on a 419 in Henderson that night, they had long ago gotten over their awkward start to the relationship. No longer were they not fighting or ignoring each other, they secretly had admitted their love for one another. Things could not be better, and they loved working together. On the crime scene Brass had made sure this time that it was all clear, no one lurking anywhere, he'd checked and rechecked himself.

They had found a DB, female, aged 45 according to her ID. She'd been raped and strangled in her own house, her body was still on her bed, hands tied roughly to the headboard, feet spread apart and tied off to the foot of the bed, her own underwear stuffed into her mouth to stifle her screams. The murder weapon, a length of rope, still wound around her neck. Sara and Catherine both looked shocked at the sight but set about their job of collecting any evidence on the scene. The body was removed by the coroner after the ropes were cut and bagged, the bed was swabbed for bodily fluids in the hope of finding the rapists DNA trace. Blood swabs were also taken. Sara processed the rest of the house room by room, finding little. The husband was being questioned by Brass, he looked uncomfortable talking about it and partly babbling incoherently. (not Brass the husband)

They took all their evidence back to the lab just as the sun was rising and they finished up their shift.

"Breakfast first then home Sara?" asked Catherine casually, her mind on a romantic setting at home but not on an empty stomach.

"Fine with me Cath, I'm exhausted, I could do with plenty of sleep," she replied with a quick wink.

They went to their favourite diner and had a quick bite, a decent cup of coffee each then afterwards headed home to Sara's place. Catherine's would not be appropriate right now especially if Lindsay came home.

After arriving at Sara's house they both undressed quickly and showered together, feeling the warm water caressing their entwined bodies, luxuriating in the scent and feel of each other. The perfect ending to a tortuous day. Catherine, however, did have further plans on her mind that would intimately involve both of them. She seriously wanted to Dominate Sara by all means fair or foul but would Sara submit voluntarily? If not, she couldn't force the issue, and she would have to walk away from that idea.

When both were in bed Catherine sprung the idea on a very surprised Sara.

"Sara, do you trust me?" she asked.

"You know I do Cath, why is there something you want to tell me or what?"

"No it's an idea I have been toying with for months now, and I'd like to try it out on you, but you have to agree and trust me not to hurt you in any way."

"Is this something I wouldn't like Cath? Before you answer that, if I agree, I can say stop right?"

"Firstly I hope you would like it, but I don't know yet, secondly, yes you can say stop anytime you like and I'll stop."

"Then don't tell me anymore, just do it," she smiled, hoping she wasn't going to regret this later.

"Put on this blindfold first Sara, I don't want you to see the surprise then I don't want you to move at all, let me do everything."

Sara lay there, naked, on her back on the bed, with a blindfold over her eyes and listened intently. All she could hear was a rustling noise, then she felt something soft coiling around her right wrist and her arm being raised up and away from her. She tugged and realized that her right wrist was secured to the bed head, she realized all that just as Catherine finished securing her left wrist to the other side of the bed head. She suddenly felt a little panicky, and thought back to the crime scene they had just left.

"Cath..?"

"Yes sweetie, is there a problem, you can still say no, but I am asking you to trust me."

"Ok then," Sara replied in a small voice.

Catherine caught the fright in Sara's voice and stopped for a minute.

"Sara, I said I'd never hurt you, and I won't now, trust me a bit longer and you'll feel like a million dollars."

Sara smiled, her problem was that being such a strong woman, nobody had ever tried to best her, let alone having her willingly do what Catherine was doing now. It simply wasn't in her nature, but she was feeling an unexpected warmth all over, her body feeling a certain elation and expectation of what would follow.

Catherine gently tied Sara's ankles to the foot of the bed, leaving her legs spread, next the lay down on the bed and began massaging every place available to her probing fingers. Sara moaned in appreciation and more longing than she had in a long while. Her breath coming in short ragged pants as Catherine slowly fucked her over and over. Sara writhed in her ropes and screaming in pleasure, louder than anyone ever dreamt possible.

"Sara, you must not scream so much or I will be forced to take measures against it," said Catherine sternly.

"Do your worst Cath, I'll beat you every time," she carried on screaming in delight.

Catherine looked around her carefully, knowing she had to do something, and never one to turn away from a Sidle challenge. Her gaze fell on Sara's dresser drawers, she went over to it and selected a nice pair of panties and a large silk scarf. _'Perfect for Sara_.'

"Open wide Sara dear, this will stop all that noise, we don't want to disturb the neighbours in case they call the police and we end up with Grissom on our doorstep."

Sara slowly opened her mouth a bit and found it stuffed with some wadded up material and then held in place with more. She was now totally helpless in Catherine's arms and so turned on she didn't care at that point what happened to her as long as Catherine didn't stop. '_Ok Sidle, now you can't even say stop now can you, idiot'_

Catherine saw the frown and knew that Sara figured out that now she couldn't say stop, there was a safe way out but Catherine didn't really want it used but she had to tell Sara.

"Just hum went you want me to stop honey."

Sara was pushed over the edge of ecstasy for the next few hours, sweat made her naked body glisten in the filtered sunlight, she felt great, like a newly born woman. She didn't want to stop but now she was feeling very thirsty, the cloth in her mouth making it dry. '_Was this how this other woman felt before she died?_' she thought. Her mind ran over the case quickly as she was also experiencing another orgasm at Catherine's hands. '_The husband didn't look overly shocked at her death, just confused and regretful. Oh Christ he did kill her, but it was an accident.'_

Catherine started massaging Sara's neck whilst Sara was absorbing everything she was thinking about. The touch on her neck startled her, it was bit harder than she would have liked, she started humming loudly feeling panic rising in her.

Catherine was there to take off the gag quickly and the blindfold. She saw fear in Sara's eyes.

"You ok Sara? I'm sorry I was massaging the knots out of your neck, maybe a bit too hard huh?"

"Cath, let me loose please, I need to use the bathroom, urgently."

Catherine untied her and Sara ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

"Sara what's wrong, or should I say, what went wrong?"

"I think I just solved the case, thanks to you."

"Me? How?"

"Don't get me wrong Cath, that was the best, greatest sex I've ever had in my life and I love you for it, but you accidentally recreated a crime scene and gave me the answer to the riddle."

"Mind sharing it with me if I did so much to help solve it?"

"The husband did it, but it wasn't murder, it was an accident, and accidental homicide, she wanted breathplay, she got it and it got her. To confirm it I'll need to talk to the coroner and see her medical records. "

"Well brilliant Sara, I can see why Grissom wanted you for the crime lab. But how come you think of such things during sex, I mean that's unbelievable."

"It didn't occur to me until you started on my neck Cath, it startled me, actually it scared me a bit then it just flashed back to me and it all made perfect sense. The question now is how do tell the others? They'll want to know the thinking behind it and we can't exactly tell them you tied me up, gave me the best fucking of my life then tried to strangle me can we?"

"I see your point." She laughed at what the boys would think if they knew.

"Well that's all for later Cath, come here and make me helpless again, I know you want to, so I'll stop thinking about the case and you have your wicked way with lil old helpless me. Tie me up, tie me down, I'm all yours until shift starts."

Catherine did as she was told, only this time tying her wrists behind her back and snuggling deep into her back and arms and let sleep envelop them until the alarm sounded to awaken them to the start of another shift.

Sara felt a bit stiff and sore after sleeping with her arms bound like that but felt better after a long hot shower, the rope marks still visible but not overly so. Both women felt content, rested and ready to face the night, both knowing what the following morning would bring. Sara now relished the feeling of submitting to Catherine but knew it would not always be so, Catherine had a daughter to care for, this was their little secret to treasure in rare moments. Glorious thoughts of being bound and perhaps more at her mercy, definitely something to look forward to.

**Sorry if you hated it, Glad if you enjoyed it, I was toying with this idea for a while but hadn't decided whether to write it or not, I had to put my dog down yesterday so I had these pent up emotions that come out on paper. Hence this dribble. Either way hate or like please let me know with a review.**


End file.
